This invention relates to a pipetting apparatus for an automatic analyzer to analyze samples, such as body fluids, automatically.
Recently, the number of samples managed in a biochemical analysis in a laboratory of a hospital, clinic or the like has remarkably been increasing. Then, in order to improve the efficiency of inspective operation as a whole, automatic analyzers have come into use. In the analysis of samples, a single sample would be subjected to various inspections, so that the sample should be distributed to a plurality of sample receptacles, a plurality of pipetted samples being separately analyzed for varied analysis data.
Hereupon, in pipetting each of varied samples collected from a number of patients to a number of containers and individually analyzing the pipetted samples, the sample obtained after the pipetting need be precisely identical with the sample before the pipetting. There have not, however, been obtained any effective means for precisely maintaining such identity yet.